You make my Blood Boil
by KT-ExReplica
Summary: Prompted by a piece of artwork by w0lf-61 on deviantart. Silver is angry that Gold is playing round again and decides to take such matters into his own hands. (SilverxGold) PreciousmetalShipping BoyxBoy hard-yaoi. Rated M for a reason! AU prostitute!Silver, Saxophonist!Gold (PWP)


-You Make My Blood Boil-

He was at it again and Silver couldn't stand it, how fucking cheeky was it, if not a total slap to the face to see him... FRATERNISING and yet still feel him, how he _felt_ _inside_ of him when they had fucked just half an hour ago against a wall near the toilets out the back of the club. Here he was blatantly feeling up and flirting openly with a bunch of sexually diseased, dumb fakers who just wanted him for his looks. His ego was much too big as it was already and having such easy sleazy scum falling at his knees was just inflating it centimetre by agonising centimetre. They just wanted to fuck him and be done, they wanted to claw him to pieces and ruin his perfect body in their lust. They wanted everything about him except his heart.

Never his heart.

They didn't have hearts and it only made sense they didn't understand others.

Oh no.

The heart was something special and couldn't be taken so easily- Silver knew this from experience.

It wasn't about money, he wasn't rich. He was a poor soul singer, jazz artists; a _saxophone_ player. He wasn't raking in the chips like he owned 7th heaven but he had a smooth sexy attitude that exuded confidence and the suggestion that he _was_ owning all the cash. Silver snorted his lips curling derisively. They wanted to pull him in and devour him and leave his bones for vultures to pick at. Silver wouldn't let such lowlife failures of society do it. Those kinds never wanted the love he could give, they wanted to crush it- merely for fun. Silver could see it clear as day written across their lip gloss stained lips as they giggled and blushed, squealing. Their enamel talons, painted rouge or black as the night, ugly against their complexions as they clung to his strong muscled form.

Silver couldn't take it and turned away from the sight, feeling jealousy and dark possessive anger boiling in his gut, burning through his veins and he narrowed his mercury eyes dangerously, thinking carefully.

In the disgusting throes and highs of Viridian city's hideously stinking rich, extravagant nightlife where the rich drank and spent away their lives on whores and gambling... One knew to never... ever wear your heart on your sleeve. Because you could bet your virginity if you had any left to give, some beast would pluck it off to make a contract with you.

Never sell yourself to a devil.

That was the first rule of the game Silver had learnt. Keeping a cool, cold and professional distance from all his clients when he had been the and still as of now renowned and famous 'Queen of Sluts' by the name of 'Fancy'; but his days of prostitution were behind him but he still commandeered his throne with iron grip. Silver now owned several brothels, clubs and gambling scenes- preferring to manage them all himself and trust nothing to few. Tossing his sleek long crimson dark red hair in a high neat ponytail over his shoulder Silver glowered at a pair of women nearby, making eyes at him and subtle advances- a little cleavage there, a coy smile here and even a flutter of mascara laden eyelashes. He wasn't interested.

_How pathetic. _

If you sold your soul to the devil you would never fucking get out, Silver snarled quietly, crushing the delicate wine glass he held in the cup of his palm, feeling the fragile shards slice his skin viciously. Unfortunately for him he had failed to maintain such a professional standard of celibacy. Silver shook the blood off his hand irritably.

He had sold his own black dripping, hateful, loveless soul to a gorgeous devil.

A fucking sex god of a devil.

A devil who in fact liked to mess about a little, screw round both literally and metaphorically, dipping into different colours as one would call it. Painting a scandal, painting a scene in neon and sunshine- obnoxious colours.

But his favourite colour...

Painting DANGER DANGER in bold red blood block letters.

Silver had ignored the warnings when he had been a little more innocent about his feelings and had stepped into his realm and as a result had been swept up and away by the conquering dark angel with the molten golden eyes who controlled his music like he controlled in the bedroom. Powerful, sexy, dominant. Silver had had enough- Gold might be seeing him, fucking him, shoving him up against the nearest surface and fucking him senseless, raw whilst he screamed and moaned under- no. That was _**HIS**_ job. Silver wanted to leash this devil, no, he was no devil yet, he was just a mutt. But that mutt needed to be chained to the doghouse and Silver knew he wanted make him remember the contract they had made. Licking his lips Silver began to think of all the things he needed to teach that impertinent little pup some manners and how to behave. Silver grinned feral, it seemed... puppy had forgotten where the piss paper was and was making a right mess, leaving puddles everywhere. It was time to clean up his act.

Plucking out a few stray slivers of glass Silver looked at the small tittering group out the corner of his eyes. He didn't feel the pain though, he only felt deep anger and hatred towards those women. Their too tan skin, their too fake smiles, their hideous bodily enhancements. Silver growled, tossing the remainder of his drinking vessel aside, a green haired server hurrying over to the redhead to clear up the mess, anxiously asking his boss if he was alright his voice soft spoken. Silver hissed angrily and waved the midget of a boy away- what was his name? Wally? Mitsuru? What? That wasn't important.

**Gold was what was important.**

Silver wanted to make Gold see him only.

Have eyes for him alone.

_**To want him.**_

_**Need him.**_

There was nothing beneficial or special about those good for nothing plastic bimbos. Nothing. They were brainless, gormless, shrieking apes. Silver almost raised an eyebrow, breaking his stoic mask almost. he was so much better than they were, he had so much more to give. His second name was 'Fancy' for a reason and he was going to goddamn flaunt it. Born and bred to date fear and court danger Silver knew his man was more than that.

He was fire, ice and lightning. Hell if the Olympian Gods still watched upon them all, Silver knew their king, Zeus would be kneeling before Gold, as such a perfect paragon, needed to be worshipped and revelled. Silver didn't want to worship the ground Gold walked on any longer. He wanted to see Gold lick the soles of his boots clean. He wanted to see Gold lusty and wanting, crying out for him, red, hot, wet and pitiful. He wanted to see that cocky confident smirk slide off those lovely clever lips that whispered such illegal naughty things as he was torn apart his eyes blazing with fear and anticipation as he watched his own downfall. He wanted to bring Gold down to his knees until he was bowed submissively as Silver ground his very _**ego**_ into the dirt with the steel heel of his favourite knee high platform boots.

Silver didn't want to see him emerge victorious.

He would break him for sure this time.

In fact, Silver allowed a cruel smile to pass onto his pretty lips. His days of prostitution had taught him many things, tricks of the trade- he knew exactly how to go about such a task. His disobedient stud needed to be broken in and all the tools he needed for the job were just one phone call away to one very special person:

Red.

Red had been his mentor before- a dangerous man at best of times and downright savage when in a bad mood, brutal, sadistic and often drunk on rubbing alcohol Red liked to stab things, often killing his clients not long after he got bored of their time. With Red as a stripper and prostitute wandering the city... you didn't hire him for your own pleasure. He hired _you_. If you got boring he would kill you after extracting your organs to sell on the black market.

Simple as that.

God, Red was so fucking _adorable_! Silver had never known a pancreas could be cute until Red showed him one as he lovingly stroked it through its plastic wrapper.

Nevertheless...

Silver wanted to rip out Gold's heart with his sharpest knife- painfully and slowly; he'd do it _lovingly_ and keep it for himself. Like Davy Jones only with the heart someone else.

Silver had to admit Red must've rubbed off on him as he went behind the bar to check that all was running smoothly as it should no doubt be. He had a dormant lust, a violent urge to clip Gold's wings and teach him a lesson. He hated their laughter, he hated as he looked over again briefly as their hands were sliding all over Gold's strong broad shoulders, one bedraggled looking bitch slinking her hands nearer to his bulging crotch. Incensed Silver snapped out several orders to his staff, he had to admit as he watched them all scurry off to comply, their reaction times were fantastic. Turning sharply Silver picked up the phone and speed dialled Red.

"Yo."

Red sounded drunk but coherent... well it just meant he was thankfully sober enough to talk and perhaps be nice enough to help him a bit. Silver placed his free hand on his hip, feeling like he was going to break something if he continued to watch Gold flirt sickeningly sweet his words falling on deaf ears- no one wanted to hear his wooing- he was just another prize to add to their trophy collection.

"Are you free? I need to borrow your expertise on a particular subject."

"What?"

Red was so bored, Silver could tell by the way he could hear the other man on the end of the line chewing gum insolently, wrapping the phone cord round his fingers, probably lounging about in his extravagant suite as he waited for Silver to explain himself.

"I want to claim what is **mine **but I don't have the right equipment."

"Pray tell what you need."

Red said with a yawn and Silver frowned, sometimes he found his mentor exceedingly obnoxious but at the same time they loved each other in a morbid abusive teacher student relation. Sniffing haughtily Silver listed his items and Red checked them off with a droning monotone which pissed Silver off to no end but he didn't say anything. there was pause as Red shuffled about on the other end of the line, writing everything down before returning. Silver felt his blood ignite with fury as he witnessed Gold now sucking face with a blonde busty whore. Who the fuck did he think he was? Silver knew he was going to make the hawkeyed male lust for nothing else except him. Silver gritted his teeth snarling down the phone at Red to hurry the fuck up.

"Jealousy is not a good colour on you Silver."

Red commented and Silver swore at him, chuckling thickly Red muttered that the show was about to begin very soon and that it involved chloroform. Silver smirked as the raven haired whore hung up on him; now the fun really began. Leaning back up against the bar counter top Silver stared long and hard at the back of Gold's head, boring holes into his thick skull with his piercing pale stare. Gold was too involved in the girls though, their hands all over him now, shirt half unbuttoned, his tie was strewn across the glitter raped floor and Silver hated how fucking loose and _easy_ Gold was to get. You just had to grab his dick and he was yours for the night, it was sickening the amount of or the lack thereof of control the raven haired saxophonist had over his hormones. Snapping his fingers Silver raised an eyebrow unimpressed for the choice of 'minions' Red had sent him, did all bouncers really have no necks at all? Jerking his head over to the hawkeyed male Silver watched as the ladies were pulled away; ladies wasn't the correct term.

Things.

Abominations.

Standing fluidly and adding extra sex to his swinging sashay, Silver strode over to the torn party his expression amused his silvery eyes glinting malevolently down at Gold who narrowed his own amber eyes looking as if he were about to protest. Smiling sweetly Silver reached out to stroke the side of the handsome musicians' strong jaw, trailing his fingers down his face gently.

"Know your place mutt."

Gold growled deep in his throat but Silver wasn't intimidated. Hauling the stronger male up by his shirt collar, pure hate fuelling his strength, Gold was a pure hunk of muscle and sex appeal but Silver wasn't going to get distracted so easily by sly smirks and whispered commitments. Gold was learning tonight what it really meant to be _owned_. Before the sexy musician could do anything else, Silver watched apathetically as one of the minions invaded his senses with a cloth soaked in the sweet scented chloroform, eyes rolling up into the back of his head Gold slumped. Turning to the subdued women, highly content with the fact he had just killed their sexual exploits Silver addressed them cordially but his tone held no respect for them.

"My apologies, but this one is not for sale."

Smirking at their dumfounded expressions Silver waved a hand for the minions to follow him bearing Gold's prone body. The redhead reached up to loosen his tie, Gold was going to be a mewling submissive pet by the time he was through with him.

* * *

Gold woke slowly, his mind foggy and hazy. Everything...

Everything was much darker, where was the music? Sitting up and slowly standing using the furniture near as leverage he took in his surroundings a bit. Gold found he couldn't move any further than a metre, blinking he looked down at his hands to find he was shackled to a table leg, the chains extending taut. Stunned the hawkeyed male realised he was in the executive suite of the brothel and he was... chained to the pool table that stood a little ways off from the adjoining bedroom with the massive mahogany king sized canopy bed.

Mystified at the setting Gold shook his head clearing his sinuses of the drug he had inhaled so abruptly, frowning he looked about some more. He was alone.

For now.

Looking down at himself he noted he was still clothed, albeit a bit rumpled and torn. A soft jingling was present and Gold craned his neck realising with horror he was wearing a pet collar. He recalled his foxy red haired beau sneering down at him before he blacked out. Whatever Silver was planning to do to him... Gold hoped the mercury eyed ex-prostitute was feeling merciful. Gold had only been 'playing' round to see how far he could push the boundaries before his beautiful lover snapped. Silver had snapped much later than he had anticipated and Gold had been happy be rid of the groping females that clawed over one another for his dick. Laughing quietly at the thought Gold was not afraid to flaunt his number one asset, wearing tight jeans to show off his massive dick he knew he was hung like a prized racehorse and Gold enjoyed the hungry looks thrown his way by the sex starved community of the slutty nightlife.

But he had Silver and that was enough for him.

But was he enough for Silver? Gold wanted to make the redhead jealous, to make him feel something else than cold professionalism and brief sparks of lust when they had rough quick sex in awkwardly tiny areas just metres off from busy public spaces where potentially... they could be discovered. Gold snorted knowing the cynical male would never love him and thus Gold turned to false love from other people, other women and men who pretended they loved him, even for that night- Silver didn't even bother showing him love. He just knew Gold was a good fuck and because Silver was simply gorgeous Gold couldn't help himself.

The door opened and closed and Gold turned his head, the small bell on his collar clinking; his jaw dropping at the sight of Silver before him. The redhead stood with his long waist length hair falling in a lush crimson wave down his back, he was wearing knee high steel heel and tipped leather boots; pseudo black leather trousers and nothing on top, exposing his lean, lithe muscled torso, pale and with angry purple hickeys trailing from his collarbone to his hip- Gold grinned at the sight of his marks still present on the creamy flawless skin. Silver however seemed to think otherwise as he trailed his fingers over a few of the bruises his expression disdainful.

"You've been a bad boy."

Silver murmured picking his way delicately over to his prey, Gold strained at the chains, hating the restraints already, Silver stood a foot away; already maddening in his teasing that Gold couldn't even touch him. Gold grinned cocky and sharp blowing his dark fringe which slanted into his eagle gold eyes out in a playful gesture. Silver was unaffected and stared him down instead his mercury pale eyes blazing with lust, passion and strangely enough determination. Discarding the though Gold winked at the redhead.

"Playtimes' over Silv, let me go. I know you like the role-playing but right now I just want to fuck you."

Silver let out a quiet suffering sigh, even now Gold felt like it was okay to just express his feelings and desires without any regard to his partner. Silver reached out and with the tips of his fingers pushed Gold by his chest to back him up against the pool table, Gold stared down at him, taller but only just, his expression open his pupils blown with arousal. Silver growled at him baring his teeth angrily and Gold hissed back in response. Silver then threaded his fingers through thick dark wiry hair and yanked Gold down into a searing kiss, intending to overwhelm. Gold was a damn good kisser though, but Silver had had years and years of experience and knew how to deal with such a demanding kiss. Angling his head to one side Silver pushed up against Gold, causing the stronger male to lean back onto the pool table. Silver tasted blood and smirked into the kiss, the copper made it dangerous. Pulling away, lips bruised and wet, Gold panted, speechless as a slow drawling smirk crossed his features.

So he wanted to play.

He wanted a fight.

Gold wouldn't go down without a fight. Silver knew this and digging his perfectly manicured nails into Gold's biceps latched his teeth onto Gold's throat, just above that cute little collar he had placed there, biting a savage mark just under his jaw line, high up so everyone could see that Gold was HIS, Gold growling in his chest, his arms rendered useless by the chains, the sound of the metal links clinking frantically was music to Silvers' ears. Kissing the wound Silver moved down his hands roaming everywhere, over taut hard muscle and firm warm skin; stopping at Gold's collarbone Silver allowed himself to smile darkly against the slightly salty skin and nosing aside Gold's shirt collar pressed a hot open mouthed kiss. Gold jerked as the redhead slipped his hands up his rumpled shirt, cool fingers exploring his heated skin agonisingly slow. Gold tried to take control of the situation but Silver stepped on his foot with the metal tipped heel of his boots cause Gold to yelp his little pet bell jangling with alarm. Snickering Silver pulled back to admire his work so far. Gold was blazing his eyes flashing with murder and his pretty lips pulled back in a challenging snarl, his arms straining against his chains Silver could just imaging the power behind the muscle Gold owned; the collar cinched round his powerful corded throat and it's little silver bell made the whole image fucking hot. Silver could almost hear the erection Gold sported through his tight jeans. Pulling out his favourite switchblade Silver saw a spark of fear flicker in those gorgeous molten amber eyes.

"This has to go."

Silver murmured, running the blade down through the shirt, creating a large tear down the front and at his shoulders, Silver ripped Gold's shirt with one quick motion, Gold gasping at the sound and the action, cold air stinging his heated skin; groaning as the blade of the cold knife was back, this time the tip teasingly trailing down his chest. Swallowing somewhat nervously feeling the collar suffocating him slightly Gold realised Silver was not fucking around. However the moment of insecurity was gone and Gold snapped his teeth at Silver, daring him to continue. Silver watched him through hooded eyes, Gold thought it was a sexy look for the ex-prostitute. Silver stared him down for a split second then drawing his knife arm back dealt him a heavy blow across the face with the flat of the blade, the keen edge slicing a shallow cut into his cheek. Hissing and spitting with pain the tawny eyed musician glowered up through his eyelashes at Silver who licked the blade clean of the blood that had accumulated.

"You've been a very naughty boy."

Silver commented looking homicidal, his silvery pale eyes lighting up with amusement as he watched Gold shake his head, wriggling his jaw to accommodate the sudden blast of pain.

"How?"

Gold replied, loudly, impertinent. Silver's eyes narrowed and struck him again, a dark red welt appearing on one of those lovely high cheekbones, blood smearing across tan skin. Gold felt his head snap to the side at the force of the blow and laughed quietly. Silver stepped up into him again, the knife trailing to rub lovingly up against the sexy musicians' bulging crotch, Gold's breathing hitched in his mouth and Silver allowed a cruel smile to manifest and Gold tilted his head back, eyeing him hatefully through dark lashes. Silver let his fingers dance over the deliciously tent the huge erection was making and Gold moaned guttural, animalistic, straining again once more against the chains, Silver continued to tease him ,torture him with his fingers, all the while the hawkeyed male stunting his cries, doing his very best to try and not give in. Silver wanted to bring him down.

Badly.

It was time for a change of scene.

Reaching down Silver snapped the lock open that held Gold to the table; before the stronger male could react Silver had yanked him forwards by hooking his fingers through the collar round his neck- the bell ringing delicately and dragged him, unbalancing him forwards into the adjoining bedroom in front of the massive canopy four poster bed. Stepping back Silver hooked the junction between his boot heel and sole over the chain that linked Gold's hands together and swiftly brought his foot down. Gold just fell straight down dragged by momentum and his shackled hands, face down onto the velvet covered floor and Silver liked it. The chain now trapped under his foot Gold was on his hands and knees and Silver laughed as the hawkeyed male no doubt humiliated tried to get up but failed his breathing staggered as he tried to reign in his dormant building anger.

Silver wanted his saxophonist riled, furious and lusty. Gazing down at him apathetically Silver couldn't stop himself from being cruel.

"How does it feel Gold. How does it feel to be brought down to reality?"

Stepping off the chain Silver knelt swiftly and drew his lover up by the collar, furious golden eyes clashing with passionate silver. Silver kissed him once more, tasting his own blood, Gold's blood, Gold tearing him asunder his teeth wild and his breath hot and his tongue scorching. Silver however played dirtier, nipping Gold's lower lip and sliding his own tongue up in a slick war against Gold's, neither willing to back down, that is until Silver pulled away from the violent kiss and stood, taking advantage of Gold's slower reactions to plant his leather and metal encased foot against Gold's chest and pushing him down onto his rear. Standing over him Silver could see Gold's expressions clearly. Placing the steel heel of his boot over Gold's crotch Silver dug in mercilessly, grinding Gold's hard on with painful friction. The effect was instantaneous.

The stronger male threw his head back, the bell clinking with the motion, showing off the dark passionate love bites Silver had bestowed upon his tan skin his strong torso glistening with sweat in the half sultry light; his chained hands unable to do anything except strain in front of him as he couldn't reach out to anything for support, his mouth open in a soft cry of pain, but a harsh moan of pleasure leaking through his stubborn demeanour. Silver ground his boot heel harder still into Gold's massive erection loving the sounds, the stifled cries of lust and pain. Silver could see tears, only just there glittering at the rims of Gold's beautiful angered eyes. Silver wanted to lie to Gold and lick those tears away and promise him it would be okay and pretend to be gentle with him.

Gold wanted love. Silver knew that much but first if Gold wanted to learn ,love he had to learn commitment and this happened to be the only way to make him see it. He would rip Gold apart and tell him everything he didn't want to hear.

Then he would fuck him.

The sounds his lover was making were beyond anything the redhead had imagined and licking his lips Silver reached down to rub his own painfully hard dick through his leather pants. Gold was looking hateful and betrayed but Silver didn't care, love was hard darling you had to understand the tough love before you could even begin to look at living with the easy love. Tough.

Silver pressed down harder and Gold keened, his eyes sightless and unseeing as he tried to fight the overwhelming lust he felt towards the friction on his starved dick to the smothering dominance Silver was exuding.

**Deal.**

Silver continued to mercilessly crush his boot heel into Gold's cock, feeling every jerk, twitch and gasp from the stronger male, Silver knew Gold was too far gone into his perverted dark twisted world of lust to even try dominating him now, yes Gold would still fight him but the redhead knew now there was no danger where Gold would attempt to overthrow his authority. This was hotter than he had ever imagined. It was new and exciting and Silver found he would be doing this much more often now he had realised both his own potential in this area and Gold's anger was too beautiful to resist. It was like courting the sweet call of a temptress who killed you softly as you rode out your orgasmic high. Gold was getting close and Silver reached back to the bed to grasp the leash that lay waiting.

Bending down he snapped the leather leash to the collar, the sound jerking Gold out of his thrashing. Silver stepped down, tugging Gold along. Gold glowered up at him, on his knees ready to stand but Silver smacked him in the side with his foot.

"Down. Eyes down, don't make me tell you again."

Silver ordered and Gold surprisingly did as he was told, except he stared up at Silver with a smouldering glare, his lips a thin line, the gorgeous welt across his face combined with the small cut made him look unlawfully attractive. Silver took a deep breath feeling like he wanted to see Gold put his filthy little mouth to use. Tugging on the leash to establish the fact he was still in control Silver moved back until he was sitting on the edge of the massive bed, rich in draping dark crimson silks. Lifting out one of his booted feet Silver looked down upon the poor musician imperiously.

"Show me how much you want me mutt."

Gold said nothing, his chest heaving his eyes narrowed, anger radiating off his entire being. Silver jerked him close, Gold having no choice but to follow the leash and shuffled somewhat ungracefully forwards on his knees. So he wasn't all that perfect and Silver wanted to see this side of Gold more. The mercury eyed ex prostitute smirked quietly as he ran the cold tip of his boot along Gold's strong jaw, offering him the option to worship. Silver's smile grew as Gold began to growl threateningly.

"Do it."

Silver could tell Gold knew he meant it, it was an order and with a soft hiss Gold locked his eyes onto Silver's dominating mercury ones, keeping eye contact to show the redhead he wasn't going to be broken in so easily. But a faint flush across the bridge of his nose told Silver that Gold was finding this incredibly degrading. Silver rested his body weight on his free hand, leaning back onto the luxurious bed the other hand toying with the leash as the tawny eyed male pressed a kiss to the cold metal of his footwear before sliding his tongue up against the side, tasting harsh bitter leather and unforgiving steel and grease. Moaning Gold found the actual act rather erotic and more turned on than ever, still plotting his revenge on Silver once he got out of his current predicament Gold laved the redhead's booted foot with awkward yet confident kisses and languid swipes of his tongue.

Silver enjoyed watching Gold literally licking his boots. It was sexy and he felt like Gold should just stay down there as he looked like he belonged. Undoing his belt and tossing it aside Silver unzipped his leather pants and reached in to stroke at his eager cock, reminding himself he still had yet to break Gold completely and transform this proud arrogant young man into a pathetic weeping passionate mess of desire. Gold drew back looking mutinous and his eyes narrowed to mere slits, satisfied Silver directed Gold onto the bed until he was sprawled out. Gold wasn't fighting, but perhaps he was going to soon. Silver knew what he had in plan for Gold... that the stronger male would start fighting him again and he couldn't wait. Pinning Gold's hands to the headboard, chaining them to the sturdy iron hoop at the top Silver kissed him sweetly, giving him a break from the harsh treatment, Gold remained cold and unmoving though and when Silver flicked one of his dusky pert nipples did Gold open up, allowing the redhead to plunder his mouth. Silver reached out for the final items in his preparation of Gold, the hawkeyed musician upon realising what was actually going to happen growled warningly but Silver ignore him and slapped a strong thigh when he started trashing again.

Chaining Gold's legs apart Silver sat back to admire his work, pleased.

Gold looked delicious, restrained and held down his arms stretched above his head and his legs spread to their widest capacity, chained to the sides of the bed. There was only one thing left to go and that was those pesky jeans. Taking up his switchblade Silver tore the material off and away to reveal the tanned male in all his glory; pure muscle and sex.

Gold was fucking huge, his glistening cock a dark shade of furious purple, it looked good and Silver tucking his hair behind one ear slid down Gold's body to shoot him a lusty glance. Gold wrenching up against his bonds, struggling madly to get free as Silver went down on him, sucking the whole of him down into his tight hot throat and Gold swore loudly, panting, soft cries of pleasure falling from his lips as Silver swallowed him whole with ease and humming quietly Silver gripped Gold's hips to prevent him from moving just yet. He would dictate how Gold fucked his mouth. Breathing heavily through his nose Silver loved the spunky taste of Gold's strong musky pre cum, wrapping his lips slightly tighter round the thick long cock Silver moved back off before taking him all in again, deep throating him with enthusiasm loving the loud unashamed moans coming from Gold as he worked pure magic on his massive dick, flicking his tongue up the underside, sucking him off with a soft pop Silver nibbled the head with sharp teeth and Gold howled in response to the abrupt sting of pain, Silver in response kissed the underside, still pinning thick powerful hips down into the silken sheets as Gold twisted and writhed and strained against his bonds.

"I'll make you cum with just my mouth."

Silver hissed, Gold groaning roughly, his voice cracking, his eyes rolling up into the back of his head, his cock twitching obviously at the thought, sweat slicking his powerful gorgeous body Silver admired the scene presented before him. He bit back a moan as he felt his own neglected dick throb with want. But not yet, he would wait, he would make Gold blow his load first before even thinking about his own pleasure. Gold was going to learn the hard way. Taking the tip of Gold's monstrous dick in between his puffy sex bruised lips Silver slowly slid down its massive length once again, enjoying how Gold's chains rattled and his bell on the collar rang, tinkling innocently in the otherwise downright filthy act they were committing.

"S-Silver!"

Gold was crying out his name now but Silver wasn't going to give him what he wanted just yet even if it was what he wanted to hear and more- the desperation and the defeat in Gold's husky low voice was enough to make him blow his load there and then, it was rather gratifying, all the power he held over one sexually dominant predator. Moving back to sucking the tip softly Silver lapped at the head and at the beading pre cum there.

The amber eyed saxophonist was dying slowly, everything was melting into passionate furious sex around him, every single suck and slip of slick flesh was enough to make him burst, the soft cool silk of the scarlet sheets against his sticky hot skin was erotic and as much as he didn't want to admit it, being so openly exposed with his legs spread wide and his arms chained up and useless was kind of hot.

Actually it was one hell of a lot of sexy.

And he was furious at himself that he was enjoying it.

He should be snarling and fighting but Gold had to admit he did allow his dick to rule his mind more than he really should. But in the end how could he NOT? He was blessed with one fucking monster of a penis and he'd be damned if he didn't show it off and rub it in peoples' faces and essentially make them 'suck his cock' because he was so much better than them.

He meant this literally.

Grasping in a quiet strangled moan Gold tugged at the chains cuffing his hands, feeling his wrists growing sore as the metal chafed his wrists.

Gold hated how he had allowed Silver to get the better of him, grinding his teeth together trying to stake out his orgasm, the seconds ticking by agonisingly as his muscles coiled and bunched, as he writhed like some exotic ethereal creature of wanton lust- he knew how he must've looked, splayed out looking so helpless and aroused Gold wondered how the fuck Silver was enduring this so far, it was insane but then again... when he wanted something or was determined Silver could do it and Gold found that quality about the stunning temperamental ex prostitute an incredible turn on. But still, he would NOT give Silver, this pretty slender lithe redhead the pleasure of dominating him. It was all wrong!

It should be Silver all splayed out over these rich silks, it was supposed to be Silver's delicate limbs struggling against the handcuffs and chains that held him open ready for all the torturous loving abuse Gold would've bestowed upon him. But no, Silver had turned into some kinky dominatrix over the course of the night and was here to show him who was boss. Gold swallowed and ground out a harsh moan as Silver nipped at his balls, somewhat more viciously than he would've otherwise. Gold narrowed his eyes, adrenalin and exhilaration speeding through his boiling veins, his blood frothing angrily with lust as he re-awoke his dormant anger and ferocity at his wish and desire to be freed and have his insatiable appetite and pleasure satiated until he was ready to plunder the redhead's body for another round until he was gasping and pleading for no more when in all reality, Silver's slutty body would be begging for it.

Throwing his strength fuelled by rage at the redhead for tricking him Gold snarled down at him and Silver merely smirked at him as he tongued the deep slit, Gold hissed at him to stop teasing. Silver merely spat an eloquent '_fuck you'_ back at him before resuming his slow murderously slow cock tease.

Silver was so talented with his mouth already he was working Gold into a delirious frenzy; and he wasn't even using his hands. Gold wanted more of that sinful heat on his cock, he wanted to pulverise Silver's throat and fuck his mouth raw.

But he was tied down.

Restrained.

Once he got out of his chains Gold swore he would fuck Silver so hard the redhead would die in the process. He would screw him into the nearest surface so damn hard and thoroughly that the prissy ex prostitute wouldn't be able to walk straight or sit down for a _month_. However when he voiced his promises Gold felt his blood ignite further as Silver sent a mocking sneer at him curling his pretty pink lips at him, instead throwing it back and trusting Gold the promise that HE would be the one unable to walk straight after he was finished with him. Unsure whether or not to be aroused more by this Gold yelled as Silver's spittle slick fingers swirled round a forbidden area none had touched, not even Gold himself. Fearful and hating his fear Gold arched away from Silver's invading fingers with pressed lightly on his puckered entrance. Then the fingers stilled and there was a moment of awful silence.

Gold felt a shard of icy alarm splinter through him, increasing his pleasure to maddening extremes, tautening his already rigid muscles that flowed with hot adrenalin and pulsing scalding blood. Silver looked down at him looking positively evil before grabbing one of the dark blood red silken sheets and tearing it up, the ripping noise Gold swore was the sound of his ear virginity leaving him; it was so fucking hot. Binding the material over Gold's eyes, slapping him when the tawny eyed musician refused to stay put the flame haired minx slid off the bed like that and was gone, Gold almost howled in fury at the idea Silver had just gotten bored of him like that but as he tossed his head like a horse with blinkers Gold felt the bed dip down and a sultry chuckle thrown his way.

"Don't you look eager?"

Silver purred and all the blood Gold had left circulating in his body as if polarised immediately flooded into his cock, making his erection if possible grow in size, straining for more. Gold let out a helpless strangled gasp as something hard and thin, very thin stroked up the side of his hard member, the cool sleek polish of the object teasing the tip and poking into the slit of his drooling cock. Gold jolted violently snarling, his lips drawn back hatefully as he realised what Silver was holding.

"You wouldn't!"

Gold raged quietly, struggling against his bonds, trying to get away from Silver who merely smirked.

"I can. I will. You, will fucking love it."

Silver promised and Gold arched, almost inhuman as his spine curved back into a terrifying bow, his strong powerful thighs trembling his chains clinking, the bell jingling in his ears, he was slicked with a cold sweat that immediately turned to blazing fire trickling down his being as Silver impaled him on his own pool cue.

Dry.

It fucking hurt. Gold gritted his teeth hardly daring to breathe let alone even **think** about letting his pained tears spill over. Gold twisted his torso his body undulating and thrashing as he tried to close his legs but he was held mercilessly open in a shameless slutty spread-eagle as Silver pressed the thick blunt end of his beloved pool cue into him, mouth dropping open to form soundless breathless pants which sounded so fucking eager Gold growled and whined low in his throat, chest heaving. Having slid 4 inches of the cue inside the proud hawkeyed man Silver couldn't stop himself and leant forwards to press a hungry kiss to Gold's lips, biting down harshly onto the captured musicians' tongue when he tried to fight, moving off Silver nipped ferocious love bites into Gold's musky warm skin, bleeding bright marks into his neck round the collar and the sensitive skin at the junction where his skin stretched tight between his pectorals and his shoulders. Gold jerked powerfully as Silver tortured his nipples, rolling them, piercing them with his teeth, sharp and pained Gold keened unable to keep quiet, his entrance below was torn slightly, bleeding and he felt so _full_.

So this is what it felt like.

Stung and shamed further than he had ever been before Gold ground his teeth together snorting through his nose as he didn't trust himself to open his mouth with begging for mercy and thus further deflating his punctured ego.

Marking Gold's torso in a sadistic manner Silver licked his lips enjoying the sight of the sexually abused, humiliated wolf of a man. It felt good to finally bring him down a few pegs, crush that overblown personality and perforate his high. It felt so damn good and Silver drunk on euphoria of finally breaking his lover petted his angular hip gently, soothingly as if he were going to say it would be alright. Silver having given Gold the shock of his life in the form of no preparation before piercing him and raping his virginity with his own pool cue loosened Gold's silken blindfold causing the blood dark silk to slide down his face slightly revealing his narrowed catlike eyes framed by inky lashes. Squinting, scowling...

**Blazing**

**Enraged**

**Hostile**

**Passionate**

**Pleasured.**

Gold's liquid concentrated gaze was violent and beautiful to behold, his dark eyebrows drawn into an extraordinarily attractive 'v' further enhancing his deadly handsome looks, like a dangerous wild animal his amber gold eyes were darkened with rage and lust, yearning and want for release in both literal senses his arms fighting the chains and his equally angry erection full and plump with blood, leaking and twitching for attention. Silver liked the way the silken makeshift blindfold still draped across Gold's face like a veil, contrasting delightfully against his dark tan skin- hiding part of his nose and his mouth which Silver did not doubt was drawn into a savage snarl of hate.

Both of them were now strung out bare and naked and vulnerable, thrumming like high voltage live wires threatening to explode if they came into contact for too long. Silver loved what he saw, drinking in the sight eagerly. It was perfection and Gold contorted his expression twisting into surprise and shock as Silver pulled on the pool cue, shifting it inside of him before pressing it in more, inch by inch and Silver watched Gold's muscles bunch and coil, his breath laboured soft forced moans slipping from his vocals.

"Moan for me pet. Tell me how much you want it."

Silver whispered and pulled the cue out before slamming it back in one slide. The effect was electrifying, Gold shuddered the whole movement rippling through his sexy teased body and a breathless cry escaping him.

"You filthy little slut."

Silver growled leaning over to gaze directly into Gold's furious expression. Gold jerked and the blindfold fell away his white perfect teeth bared in animalistic desire to hurt.

"You are going to take this and _love it_. You'll be pleading me to stop then for more because you can't make your fucking fickle mind up!"

Silver hissed now setting out a punishing shallow rhythm with the long cue stick. Gold now knew he was truly fucked let his head snap to the side with the force of Silver fucking him on the polish wooden rod, hammering him mercilessly, giving him sparks of pleasure that spat and hissed in his veins, he wanted more than this though. So much more. The pool cue just wasn't enough or at least it wasn't touching the place he wanted it to most, he wanted Silver fuck him deeper. He let out a roar of anger as he felt the slash of silk which originally had been his blindfold, wrap tightly round the base of his cock. Silver grinned archly at him before slowing the pace at which he pounded the pool cue into his lover, sucking Gold's deliciously huge dick into his mouth one more, taking him to the base, sliding the incredible organ deep in his throat, moaning round it; Gold wanted to scream.

He could feel a melted pool of craving lapping in his being, begging to be released; but he was no so cruelly denied the pressure building and building as Silver deep throated him whole with a born passion and hunger. Gold rested his head back against the solid headboard, finding the scene between his spread legs undeniably the hottest thing he had ever experienced in his life, his groin and insides bathed in a fiery circuit of pain and pleasure and _agony_. He was sex he was just a body hosting the demon that was lust and Gold was smitten, riding on an eternal torturous high and as much a she wanted out he wanted it to continue. But this...

This was too much felt lightheaded and Silver's filthy mouth working its ungodly smutty magic on his cock was too much to handle.

"Silver!"

Gold cried out as the pool cue end brushed up against that secret pleasure button inside of him, that one little graze sending white hot lightning through him. Silver purred round his leaking dick, the vibrations heightening the sensations the saxophonist was feeling. Moving off Gold's truly magnificent hard on Silver was stunning, his hair slightly messy his lips stained a dark passionate red, his mercury eyes swirling with need and Gold swore he saw love in those eyes. Hate yes, he saw so much detest and loathing for him but there definitely had been a tiny sliver of love hidden. But it was done and Silver slid the pool cue home one last time, deep as Gold gasped unable to keep up broke.

"More. Goddamit Silver!"

Too far gone to care, abandoning his pride Gold tore down his walls to become the submissive pliant sex maddened creature Silver had intended him to become from the start. Silver's own mind just dissipated there and then, evaporating to nothing but Gold and that he had to fuck the sexy tanned male into oblivion after hearing that demand. Pulling the cue out and tossing it carelessly to one side hearing it clatter uselessly, Silver unzipped his leather pants, groaning as he realised just how ruthless and suffocated he had been on himself, pumping his long slender cock, nowhere near as thick or large as Gold's otherworldly magnum of a dick; it was ample enough and Silver positioned himself at the raw slightly bleeding entrance of his lover and thrust home a harsh moan falling from his lips. Gold cried out his eyes wide and unseeing as he experienced another persons' hot pulse throbbing inside of him, silken skin pounding inside his wet heat.

"Fuck! Fuck me Silver."

Gold growled, the fight returning but in a different form. Gold had accepted the fact he was owned thoroughly and Silver knew it. Licking his lips and sending a razor sharp smile down at the sexy saxophonist Silver canted his hips gently, teasingly as Gold spat at him to move. Finally Silver felt sorry for him and pulling out he slammed back into the tight fluid envelope of sex clamping round his starved cock. Silver having never truly 'fucked' something before knew this was going to become a new favourite habit of his- Gold looked like he truly didn't give a rats arse and would happily get on his knees and take the abuse Silver had to lay on him in future. Grunting Silver snapped his hips up, angling himself and Gold moaned loudly.

"Mmn~ Silver! There, o-oh God!"

Gold gasped and Silver reached up and braced himself against the headboard, gripping the strong wood feeling the whole bed vibrating with the fore of his thrusts, Gold's legs shaking as he tried to support the redhead's obliterating force. Baring his neck his head tilted back Gold let his brain filter cease its functions and warped renditions of Silver name along with choked sobs of pleasure escaped him as he wanted more, but it was insane that he was enduring this violent sexual abuse, the makeshift silk cock ring cinched about the base of his livid erection maddening.

Crimson sweeps of glossy hair slid down all round them adding to the experience, Silver bearing down on him easily, his hard member piercing the stronger male sending his nerves into a muddle of passion Gold hissed as the soft strands trailed and tickled along his damp sweat slick skin enhancing the sensation like millions of fingers trailing lovingly over his skin.

Overly sensitised Gold vaguely could hear the tinkling of his collar bell, he was so fucking close.

Silver pulled out.

"_You fucking asshole!_"

Gold snarled his eyes flying open gasping a panting nervous wreck once again being teased by the sly redhead who raised an eyebrow smugly.

"Beg."

"N-never!"

Gold spat and Silver prodded his sex stretched arsehole with the tip of his leaking cock, wanting nothing more than to bury balls deep inside again but Gold needed to learn discipline. Gold struggled with himself before muttering something the mercury eyed male could not catch.

"I can't hear you _darling_."

Silver whispered into the shell of Gold's ear maliciously, licking the inner rim and causing Gold to shudder. Gold seemed to be fighting with himself before biting out his wish:

"Fuck me now Silver or I swear you'll regret it."

Silver biting Gold's lower lip, sucking the plush skin into his own mouth, enjoying the fruit of Gold's flesh as he panted heatedly up against his cheek, into his neck. Silver pushed his cock back into Gold and Gold writhed moans hissing through his captured lips, Silver lapped them all up, delighted that his love was so obedient. Silver rolled his hips languid and slow, hands trailing teasingly in the dips of the tanned hollows of Gold's spread legs where thigh muscle joined his buttocks. Giving one of the taut muscled arsecheeks a hearty smack the sound naughty and stark in the heated muggy air, Gold flinched a readied insult on his lips that fell useless as Silver impaled him on his long cock, the tip sliding in agonising friction against Gold's prostate.

"S-SILVER!"

Gold was gone.

He was replaced by a wanton writhing mess of desire and Silver reached in front to snap the lock of the chains open and Gold upon realising his hands were free gripped Silver's slender wrists as the redhead surged his hips and cock into Gold the sound of their skin smacking against each other was hot and heavy in their ears. Gold's mouth was open in a soundless wail his eyes wide and unseeing his pupils dilated with lust and his darkened golden irises blank as he was fucked senseless the bed now rocking with their violent copulation; the only thing he could coherently say was:

'Harder'

Silver complied and soon Gold was clinging to his shoulders a total exposed nerve, his blunt nails and strong hands gripping leaving scouring marks and dark bruises on his pale skin. Silver ploughed into Gold loving every whimper and plea to stop.

Gold froze a harsh moan filling his throat but never came out as his cock jumped and twitched, Silver reached down to snap off the silk tied blood red round Gold's enormous heavy cock and with one final well placed thrust his slender impossibly hard dick completely demolishing Gold's last reserve of self control as it annihilated the raven haired males' abused prostate the tawny eyed male screaming as he came. Spurting in thick creamy strands, splattering everywhere in a glorious and rather impressive show as Silver continued to fuck him ruthlessly, Gold clawing at the sheets now that he had torn skin on Silver and bloody rivulets trickled down the ex prostitutes' lithe muscled back. Still riding out his high his cock drooling and sputtering cum everywhere Gold relaxed, Silver tensed and with a snarl came hard jerking and shuddering into his lover shooting his hot seed inside, Gold still lusty moaning as he felt the hot liquid scorch his insides. When Silver pulled out he noted with much satisfaction he was still hard and with one fluid motion had shoved his eager cock into Gold's face his expression amused as Gold stared up at him his expression now soft from finally having his release.

"Suck it."

Silver growled intending to get off twice by using Gold's body and Gold obeyed sucking the tip and the rest of Silver into his mouth with fervent passion, tasting himself on the redheads erection was filthy and wrong but Gold liked it and swallowed the redhead easily seeing as he had done it so many times before. Silver moaned, keeping his blazing sex glazed eyes on Gold his hands threading through thick wiry dark hair. A teasing flick from the amber eyed males tongue cause him to double over and Silver not wanting to give Gold all the power jerked his hips, slowly lazily fucking the stronger males' mouth, purring as he felt strong hands, bloodied from torn wrists reach up to grab a handful of his ass, squeezing and kneading the flesh as the redhead fucked Gold's face.

The pressure built and Silver with a hiss and a low moan of 'Gold!' came hard, erupting, blasting his overdue and second load in Gold's pretty mouth and all over his face. Coughing slightly at the abrupt ejaculation Gold was truly a sight to behold, dripping with cum all over, some trickling out of his abused ass, dripping from his own cock and smeared all over his abs and the milky substance clinging to his face and in his dark sweaty fringe. Breathing heavily Silver smiled down at Gold and ran a hand gently down the side of his strong jaw, caressing his cheek lightly before reaching to grab the scrap of silk that had been used too many times during their moment of passion to clean them both up. Silver tossed the rag aside and nuzzled Gold in the ear affectionately proud of the eagle eyed male.

"Good boy."

Gold leant into the touch and looked lost when Silver moved away to release his legs from their painful opened position. Grunting and hissing in pain Gold shyly drew his legs together as if he didn't want Silver to look anymore somehow looking a lot smaller than normal; Silver slid up next to him to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth and Gold hooked an arm round him to draw him up for a passionate slow kiss, basking in the afterglow of such an intense round of sex. When they drew apart Gold took a moment to find his mind again.

"Silver?"

"Yes?"

"Why...?"

"Because you needed to get fucked."

Silver replied bluntly, thickly, snuggling up into Gold's side- Gold would never admit it out loud but Silver was so fucking cute when he wanted to cuddle after sex. It also made him secretly very happy that Silver only cuddled HIM after sex as well. Well Gold wasn't sure if he could say Silver was cute or not, after having being thoroughly fucked.

"I wanted to make you jealous."

"You did."

"I want you to love me."

"I do."

"Then... why?"

"Because you needed to get fucked. And because you are MINE."

Silver replied once more as he stripped off his leather pants with an air of disgust, finally naked before curling up again next to his lover. Gold seemed to want to ask more and Silver pissed, pinched the hawkeyed male on the nipple irritably telling him to basically shut the hell up. Silver closed his eyes intending to sleep. Chuckling Gold had to admit Silver was cute when he was possessive too. Nuzzling the beautiful dark foxy redhead on the cheek Gold reached down to pull the silken sheets over them both, falling into a hazy dreamless and hugely satisfied sleep.

The only thought in Gold's mind was:

_Silver is so fucked when I wake up tomorrow._


End file.
